Wu of The Cat's Eye
Summary Wu of The Cat's Eye is a monk within EVOLVERSE: Castle Chaos. He is a devote worshiper of a deity known as The Cat's Eye and wishes to convert all of humanity to The Eye. The Cat's Eye is a small sect, yet one that demands devotion and peace. The thesis behind The Cat's Eye is that the entire earth is, in fact, the eye of their god. The Cat's Eye is all of which they exist upon, and when it blinks, night time darkness sets in. When it cries, rain falls from the sky, which is interpreted as either a grave omen of unhappiness or tears of blessing happiness. The Cat's Eye is always watching, so all of humanity must oblige by The Dictate of The Eye, which goes as follows. *Respect the land. The material is unnecessary. You live upon The Cat's Eye, thus be a polite guest. *Permit peace. Fighting among The Cat's Eye is a terrible sight. Thus, The Cat's Eye worshipers are instructed to only fight when absolutely needed; such as, to save a life. *Give all a chance to convert. It is looked down upon to strike or disdain a man or woman without first giving them a chance to see The Cat's Eye. *Be respectful to yourself, and to others. The Cat's Eye births us to see us prosper, and to prosper means to expect and see the best in ourselves. *Do not run. Running is to trample upon The Cat's Eye and must be only done when necessary. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 6-C Name: Wu of The Cat's Eye Origin: EVOLVERSE: Castle Chaos Gender: Male Age: 49 Classification: Human Monk Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts and Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Wu can call upon The Cat's Eye to grant him incredible strength and toughness. His Wind Aurament can be used to amplify his prowess further still.), Use of Energeia grants him Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), Extrasensory Perception (for Enhanced Sight, Life Detection and Power Reading), Non-Physical Interaction (Energeia enhanced and Auramental based attacks can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Wu is resistant to powers he has displayed, Resistance to Magic and Physical Damage (Wu has a body of steel, and is very capable of shrugging off powerful blows of both magic and physical damage, such as stab wounds and fireballs), Elemental Manipulation of various kinds, and several other powers as listed here. Attack Potency: Large Mountain Level (Boasts the greatest strength out of the whole party, making him superior to Gal) | Large Island level+ (Was able to go toe to toe with Dragnar Eridanus, though he was heavily weakened by Miko destroying his dream world self) Speed: Likely Peak Human with Relativistic reaction and combat speeds (Wu can amplify the power of his strikes only milliseconds before they land. Though his style does not focus on pure speed at all, Wu should be on the same playing fields of speed as his own party members, who can fight the likes of Nephthys Serpens. However, he often refuses to run in combat). | Likely Peak Human with Relativistic+ reaction and combat speeds (Though hasn't increased much in speed from before, was able to match Dragnar in combat) Lifting Strength: Class T (Much stronger than Nephthys) | At least Class T (Far stronger then before) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class+ Durability: Large Mountain Level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resilient to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. Furthermore, Wu endured a direct hit of Dragnar's hammer against his fist.) | Large Island level+ (Withstood Dragnar's aura, which held even more power than Gal's Resonance) Stamina: Very High (Could meditate on the peak of Emverfrost for over 48 hours straight). Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Fists of the Cat's Eye, a lamp post. Intelligence: High. Wu has spent over 30 years meditating and practicing martial arts and has great prowess for it, to such a point where his technique allows him to seem far faster than he actually is. Weaknesses: Wu refuses to strike first unless his opponent rejects The Cat's Eye. He will also limit himself to walking unless it is necessary to run to defeat an opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Fists of The Cat's Eye: Two gloves Wu often wears that, in situations of peril, will bring down great amplification and energy to the wearer. *Cat's Eye Empowerment: If absolutely necessary, Wu can channel power from the Cat's eye for extremely powerful strikes by reciting a mantra in his mind. Key: Beginning of Castle Chaos | End of Castle Chaos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:EVOLVERSE Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pacifists Category:Monk Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Air Users